


Rough Loving

by elwon



Series: Exeunt'verse [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Light D/s, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: It’s all heat and wet, chill and friction, how they love each other behind closed doors.





	

They stumble through the balcony doors of the penthouse, Jason more than Dick, dripping cold rainwater as they attempt to close it and reset the alarms without breaking the kiss. The darkened safe house is lit only by the flashes of lightning from the storm outside. Jason almost trips over his own discarded helmet that he dropped to the floor without a thought. His leather jacket thumps down onto the carpet, the added weight of his weapons making the noise louder. They lurch past the coffee table with its thick layer of dust, and the expensive yet uncomfortable couch. Dick’s hands are already at Jason’s waist, shoving their way under his rain slicked body armour, yanking it up his chest, while Jason reaches one hand back over his shoulder to pull the wet material up and over his head. Gloves and top are dropped as soon as they leave his body and Jason reaches up and grabs Dick by his soaking wet hair, the grip causing Dick to let out a high pitched moan. Jason leans in to kiss him fiercely, more teeth than tongue, wanting more noises from Dick. He uses all his extra height and bulk to force Dick up onto his toes, Jason’s free hand slipping its way under Dick’s top, the contrast of the chill winter rain trickling down inside the Kevlar against the heat of his gun-callused hands making Dick shiver oh-so-pleasantly. 

Dick gasps out Jason’s name against his lips, high, breathy, and full of the promise of future begging. Jason shoves Dick back, giving himself enough space to grip Dick’s top and yank it up over his head, Dick’s arms automatically lifting over his head to help. Dick’s sleeves get caught in his gloves and while he works to free himself from them, Jason takes the opportunity to pick Dick up by the waist, lifting him up high so he can wrap his legs around Jason’s waist. Jason slides his hands down just enough that he can squeeze and grope that famous asset Dick is so well known for. Dick squeaks a little in entirely faked surprise, but with his now free hands he cups Jason’s face and dives in for another breathtaking kiss. The wet skin of Dick’s chest slides the damp fabric of Jason’s tank top making him shudder harder as he writhes in Jason’s hold. Jason walks them the few feet over towards the safe house’s only bed, before dropping Dick unceremoniously down onto it, the mattress bouncing under him pleasingly. Dick flicks the lenses of his domino mask up watching intently as Jason yanks his tank top off, and then nearly rips his belt open, unzipping his pants almost threateningly before shoving them low on his hips. In the deep shadows of the safe house Dick can see the impressive bulge between Jason’s legs and he _wants_ more than ever. Dick’s reaching for Jason even before Jason moves to loom over him, pulling him down on top of him, desperate for more skin contact, the weight of Jason pinning him to the bed and more kisses, always more kisses.

Jason rears up onto his knees, letting his roving hands pull at Dick’s uniform pants, down, down past his thighs, pausing only to yank Dick’s boots and socks off, and then Dick’s utterly naked except for his mask, as vulnerable as a highly trained vigilante can be, and hard as a rock under Jason. Dick takes a moment just to enjoy the view as much as he can in the darkened room. Jason’s a large, powerful man, heavy muscle and big build, more than Dick, although not as much as, say, Deathstroke. Jason has shoulders for days, abs that Dick wants to spend hours licking (and has), biceps that make Dick _need_ to touch them and thighs that could crush a man’s skull. And then Jason’s back down on top of him, pinning a wrist in each hand close to Dick’s head, and squeezing them a little, letting Dick know without words that Jason expects Dick to keep them there. It makes Dick’s blood heat a little more, the way Jason casually dominates in these moments, that Jason never needs to make a show of his control, doesn’t use props, had actually laughed when Dick had tried to use a title with him, and had needed be talked into using ropes, at least until Dick bought some high quality cuffs to use instead (nothing he couldn’t escape from in seconds, but still). Jason’s control is quietly confident, so different from Kori’s overwhelming love and Barbara’s more formal ways, and it gives Dick everything he has ever needed. It just _is_. And Dick couldn’t love it more if he tried. 

Jason starts up a long slow, delicious grind of his hips against Dick’s, grinning as he sloppily kisses the needy groans from out of Dick’s mouth. Dick shifts, or at least tries to, in Jason’s grip, testing it, not even bothering to pretend that’s he’s trying to break free. But Jason’s grip is like steel, and all he succeeds in doing is marking himself up, and the thought of Jason’s fingerprints on his wrists drives a whimper from his throat. Dick lifts his legs up, back around Jason’s waist, clamping down tightly and bucking up hard, wordlessly asking for more. He gets Jason’s teeth nipping at his lower lip for his trouble. Dick opens his eyes, wondering when he had closed them, making eye contact with Jason, whose pupils are so blown that Dick can barely see the blue-green of them, even this close. They’re both panting lightly, and Dick can’t resist the urge to nuzzle their noses together. It makes Jason huff a quiet laugh and kiss the tip of Dick’s nose. Jason leans over to the bedside table and rummages around in the drawer for a few seconds until he pulls back with a half empty tube of lube in his hand. He waggles it at Dick, eyebrows raised in a silent question. Dick just nods, and Jason wastes no time in slicking up his fingers. The first rough finger slides into Dick easily, quickly followed by more, slowly pumping into him, stretching and opening him up wide until Dick’s groaning his impatience for Jason to get on with it. Jason’s always careful with prep, teasing him with thick finger after thick finger, patient and steady while Dick pleads and begs for him to add more, maybe even give him his _whole hand_ , and Dick loves him for it, but this time he doesn’t want to wait any longer than he absolutely has to.

Jason pushes up onto one arm, his fingers slipping loose from Dick, trailing down his thigh to grip just above his knee, pushing gently until Dick spreads his legs wide, showing himself off for Jason’s hungry gaze. He stares up at Jason’s face, watching the slightest shift in expressions, the flickers of emotions that Jason likes to keep so well hidden, as he feels the big blunt head of Jason’s cock rest at his hole. The low hiss that escapes from Jason is nearly lost under the moan Dick lets out as the thick length presses deep into him, filling him up so good that Dick could cry. He watches as Jason’s eyes slip shut as he begins to thrust, slow and deep, rocking the bed. Dick can feel every inch as he pushes in, pulls out, and the onslaught makes him want to succumb, let Jason do whatever he wants to him. Jason leans down to his elbows to kiss him, the smooth roll of his hips a counterpoint to the sharpness of his teeth as he nips at Dick’s lower lip. One hand moves to cradle Dick’s head, threading through his still wet hair, the tenderness of the action making Dick’s heart soar. He thumps his head back into Jason’s hand, arching his back as much as he can with most of Jason’s weight pinning him down. Dick feels breathless, a little dizzy, riding high on the pleasure of being _fucked_ good and hard, the feeling of having all of Jason’s attention on him so similar to being in the spotlight on the trapeze, but intimate in ways performing had never been. He feels so, so loved, in ways that he’d given up on before Jason came back to him. They’re in their own little closed off world, nothing beyond them in this bed in the comfort of the dark, the faintest taste of tobacco and mint in Jason’s mouth as they kiss, the heat of their sweat and the chill in the air, the sounds of their breathing, the slick wet ecstasy of their bodies moving together and the heavy rain pattering hard on the windows. Dick’s running his hands up and down Jason’s back, feeling the effort of motion and he can’t help but dig his nails in when his thrusts just keep hitting that spot that makes stars bloom behind his eyelids and a whine escape his throat. Jason gasps, trying to sheath himself deeper. Dick swears he can feel their hearts beat in time together, faster and faster.

Jason speeds up and roughens his rhythm, grunting as Dick continues to scores lines into his back, eyes blazing a little more each time he does it, and he reaches for Dick’s wrist with the hand that’s not cradling Dick’s neck and presses it hard down on the mattress. Dick curls his fingers around Jason’s, squeezing back. Dick’s begging and moaning out praise now, telling Jason just how good it feels, how much he loves this, how much he loves _Jason_ , that Jason gives him just what he needs whenever he needs it, that there’s nothing better than this, please don’t stop, his words slurring together as he gets closer to coming, until Dick’s chanting Jason’s name over and over. Jason’s relentless, pounding into him, not letting up at all despite how Dick’s arching up into him, clenching down as he comes, spurting between them and letting out a wail that could wake the dead. Dick’s eyes are watering so badly that he barely see Jason right above him and he can feel the tears drip down to the pillow. He leans up kissing Jason frantically, who bares his teeth in a snarl, almost growling out Dick’s name as he comes hard, vicious and sweet, deep inside him. A few wild thrusts later, and Jason collapses on him. Dick finds the last bit of energy he has to move his arm up to gently stroke the short hairs on the back of Jason’s head, pressing a little kiss to his ear as he does. 

Dick sighs, bone-deep satisfied, wondering if he would fly away if Jason wasn’t there to pin him down, he feels so light and floaty. Being caged in Jason’s arms after mind-blowing sex makes Dick feel so safe, wanted, and loved, because Jason’s the type of guy who is made for cuddling, as much as he will deny it or call it something silly like ‘moving is too much effort’. Since they started dating Jason’s been unable to keep his hands off of Dick, if they’re in arm’s reach of each other then they will always be touching, most of the time not even in a sexual way. Dick soaks up Jason’s affection greedily; recognising that what Jason has trouble saying with his words comes out loud and clear in physical contact. Dick will happily soothe Jason’s pride by calling cuddling whatever he wants, just to have the chance for more, and he’ll take it for however long he can. After a few minutes pass, Jason rolls off of him, immediately shifting so Dick’s still in his arms facing him. Jason reaches down pulls the blanket up from the end of the bed and over them, tucking Dick into his arms and snuffling into his now dry hair, falling asleep near instantly. Dick smiles sleepily before he drifts off too, safe, happy and deliciously sore.


End file.
